flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Lefrak Lion.K
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Clan list page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Curly-BraceXD (Talk) 22:57, March 24, 2013 Hey Before I answer your questions, could you label or space out your messages, and add a signature of some sort so I know who's speaking? It's not too big an issue, but I would prefer it this way to save time and avoid confusion. Thank you. Anyways, you already made your point about wanting to be on the list. All you need is to provide names. (You did, so thanks.) I'll get right on it. Check back on the list and you should see the names up there. As for your other question, every page appears in the search system''. When you type in a term and enter, you should see a list of related pages. Otherwise, when you don't enter right away, a list of these pages should pop up below the search bar after a couple of seconds. Hope that helps. ¢υяʟʏ вʀαcєⓍⒹ 19:16, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay This is Lefrak Lion.K speaking. I hope this helps as a signature... So I was proud to see my name up there on the hacker list but I was wondering if I would be able to put my name up there in alphabetical order just like the other names up there. It's probably easy to do, since I am the only name with the letter l as a beginning. And I am still not quite sure that I understand the searching system. I want to make something like this...http://flylikeabird3.wikia.com/wiki/Nightclan I searched clan up on the search and there it was! I want to make my own as well as the editor of this link did. But I don't know the correct way on how to do it... :( that is the only issue I have. '''Perhaps I'm not explaining it good enough. What you're saying is that when you type the letter ''N into the search box, "Nightclan" automatically appears in the scrolldown below it, right? The problem is... I don't think you even made a specific page for your clan at all. You just put it on a listing article. You see, it doesn't work that way. What you do is you go to the "Contribute" button in the top-right corner (select "Add a Page") and make a page for this "clan" (or anything), title it as you see fit, and publish it. Once that has been done, the page should appear under the search accordingly. Tell me if it worked.' '¢υяʟʏ вʀαcєⓍⒹ 22:08, March 25, 2013 (UTC)' '''No problem. ¢υяʟʏ вʀαcєⓍⒹ 22:14, March 25, 2013 (UTC)' It's there, trust me. You probably just searched it prematurely. It might take a few minutes or so to process, it doesn't happen in an instant. P.S. Searched it myself. ¢υяʟʏ вʀαcєⓍⒹ 04:05, March 26, 2013 (UTC) ;-) Hi lefrak, Im lelelioness.s ... Hi. Hey, Lefrak. This is Quill. You know, I read your clan page, and I'm sorry for attacking you. I'd like to join your clan. Please reply! 22:32, April 25, 2013 (UTC)Quill Hi!!! I'm Alysha please call me Aly for short, I would just like to say some advise for you... The page you made called "Lion Clan Roar!" You shouldn't post the fancy names of your member cuz anyone could clone any of 'em easily... Just for safety ^_^ Alysha Mae Tan (talk) 12:16, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello LeFrak it's been that we do not know saw me some of that I think I would like to have a discussion with you, tell you about the day I enter the clan (I believe well be the first) brief. .. give me an appointment somewhere for us to see ^ - ^ ḼěṩḞŗåṇćáïşḶÍǑȠ (talk) 18:21, May 17, 2013 (UTC)lєƨғяαɴcαıƨℓιση Whoa whoa whoa!!! Easy there mister, I'm not the one who edited it -_-" Jeez man, take it easy about judging others -_-.... 2nd, I didn't boss you around or tell you what to do... I just gave you a safety advise, I said "Don't post the fancy names of your members because anyone could clone them easily" Jeez, be thankful that I even cared... -_-, and nice try about about calling me an ass hole <_<, real mature. Alysha Mae Tan (talk) 17:46, May 21, 2013 (UTC)